Sore ga, Ai Deshou
by Kaze95
Summary: Miku, seorang gadis dengan sifat super cuek dan tidak tau apa itu 'cinta' harus bertemu dengan Kaito Shion. seorang murid baru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan selalu membuatnya kesal. belum lagi dia menjadi mahluk yang populer di kalangan murid perempuan di kelasnya. MY FIRST STORY XD hijrah author KAZE15 di akun yang baru.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

**Sore ga, Ai Deshou**

**by kaze 95**

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media

Moshi- moshi readers^^

Bisa dibilang ini akun baru sih, sebenerya akun lama author yang namanya **KAZE15 **author lupa email plus passwordnya saat login T-T gomen minna, jadinya author bikin baru deh, emangsih authornya agak pikun (atau emang beneran pikun banget T-T)

anyway, author jadi publish lagi cerita sebelumnya, haahahaha

walau sebenernya agak disayangkan jika akun yang dulu author beneran lupa dan sempet vakum selama satu tahun gara-gara tugas kuliah yang ga ada akhirnya T-T

selamat membaca minna, ini masih chapter pertama dari cerita yang sebelumnya loh XD

**GOMENASAI MINNA DAN SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

Pagi hari di awal musim semi, pohon-pohon sakura yang berada di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo sedang menampilkan keindahan kuncup bunga sakura yang mekar, angin yang berhembus meniup kelopak bunga sakura hingga jatuh berguguran. Pekerja kantor, siswa-siswi sekolah serta orang-orang yang berlalu lalang lainnya memenuhi jalanan kota Tokyo di pagi ini.

Seorang siswi SMU tengah berlari terburu-buru di jalanan kota, secepat mungkin dia berlari menuju gedung sekolah kurang lebih jaraknya beberapa ratus meter lagi dari tempatnya saat ini. Sesekali dia mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya, helai-helai rambutnya yang panjang itu menempel di pipinya karena basah terkena keringat.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti didepan pintu gerbang, perlahan pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda. Dia membaca nama SMU yang tertera di sebelah kanan gerbang itu.

SMU Vocaloid.

Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi, karena murid-murid sudah berada di kelas mereka masing-masing. Dia segera berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju gedung utama sekolah, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia bersekolah di SMU ini.

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti di depan gerbang sekolah berwarna hitam. Dia berhenti sejenak, dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur sambil sesekali terbatuk. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _teal_ itu sudah acak-acakan karena berlari bagaikan seorang atlet, segera dia merapikannya walau hanya sedikit. Setelah itu dia berlari lagi memasuki halaman gedung sekolah yang sepi, sesekali kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh tertiup oleh angin menempel di rambut gadis itu.

"Semoga _sensei_ belum masuk kelas dan aku selamat dari hukuman." gumam si gadis.

Sialnya saat di tikungan dekat dengan gedung utama, dia melihat ada orang di depannya yang berjalan dengan santainya menuju gedung. Dia tidak bisa mengurangi kecepatannya.

_Bruk!_

Gadis berambut _teal_ itu tidak sengaja menabrak si pemuda tadi. Mereka bertabrakan cukup keras, keduanya jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"_Sumimasen, _aku tidak melihatmu sedang berjalan di depanku." ucap si gadis seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si pemuda untuk membantunya berdiri.

Pemuda itu menerima uluran tangan si gadis. Setelah berdiri dan sedikit merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor akibat terjatuh, dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada si gadis, tapi si gadis sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup berat dan melelahkan, si gadis berhasil menaklukkan tangga gedung menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 4. Diam-diam dia mengintip dibalik jendela pintu kelasnya, takut jika sudah ada guru yang dan siap menghukumnya karena keterlambatannya. Setelah dia lihat tidak ada guru di kelas, segera dia membuka pintunya dan duduk di kursinya, mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kau telat 10 menit." ujar gadis berambut sebahu berwarna pirang dengan pita putih besar dikepalanya yang duduk di depan gadis itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau telat, Miku. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang tergerai di sebelahnya.

"Jalan yang biasa aku lalui tiba-tiba ada perbaikan, dan dengan terpaksa aku harus mengambil jalan memutar yang cukup jauh." Jawab si gadis _teal_.

Tidak lama kemudian, wakil ketua kelas, Akita Neru masuk kelas dengan tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar oleh serigala.

"Murid baru itu sudah datang! Tadi aku melihatnya di ruangan Meiko-_sensei._" ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?!" Tanya beberapa murid perempuan.

Si gadis _teal_ yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya melongo karena tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Murid baru?

Dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Rin, apa maksudnya murid baru?" tanya Miku pada gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di depannya.

"Hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelas kita, tapi aku juga tidak tahu siapa." Jawab Rin.

"Waktu itu kau pasti tidak tahu karena saat itu kau sudah pergi ke klub _kyudo_." Tambah si gadis merah muda bernama Megurine Luka.

Miku, si gadis _teal_ melirik teman di sebelahnya, "Tapi kenapa Neru bisa se-antusias itu? Biasanya kan kalau ada murid baru pun dia tidak akan mungkin seperti itu kan, Luka?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Miku. Mungkin murid pindahan kali ini spesial."

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini!..." ujar Neru yang berdiri didepan kelas.

Sebelum Neru melanjutkan ucapannya, pintu kelas terbuka dan Meiko-_sensei_ masuk. Neru cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya yang paling depan. Wanita cantik yang disebut Meiko-_sensei_ itu melangkah pelan ke depan kelas dan meletakkan buku yang dibawanya.

"Hari ini kalian akan dapat teman baru. Mungkin diantara kalian sudah ada yang tahu tentang murid baru ini. Dia pindahan dari Inggris," Meiko-_sensei _menghetikan perkataannya dan melirik kearah pintu kelas. "Masuklah." ujarnya.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru dan memiliki bola mata berwarna _ocean blue _yang indah melangkah ke depan kelas. Murid laki-laki hanya bisa pasrah menerima jika murid baru misterius itu adalah seorang pria. Dan murid perempuan?

Mereka Terpesona dengan si murid baru.

"Kau boleh perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu."

"_Hajimemashite. _Namaku Shion Kaito. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," Ujar pemuda itu lalu dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Megurine-_san_," ujar Meiko-_sensei_ sambil menunjuk meja kosong di sebelah Luka.

Saat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat duduknya, murid perempuan di kelas memperhatikannya. Miku seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, murid baru itu adalah orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya tadi. Saat dia melirik ke arah Kaito, Kaito pun meliriknya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Satu minggu sudah Kaito berada di SMU Vocaloid, dan selama satu minggu itulah beberapa sifat Kaito diketahui.

Pertama, dia itu jenius.

Terbukti saat orang yang agak cuek dan acuh itu disuruh mengerjakan soal matematika yang di berikan oleh guru super galak, Kiyoteru-_sensei._ Karena dia sama sekali tidak memperahatikan saat Hibiki-_sensei_ menerangkan pelajaran, dia disuruh mengerjakan lima soal yang ada di papan tulis sebagai hukuman. Dan tanpa diduga, dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit Kaito dapat mengerjakan kelima soal itu dan jawabannya, benar. Padahal Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sama sekali belum pernah menjelaskan cara pengerjaan soal tersebut.

Kedua, dia itu hebat dalam _Kyudo._

Walau dia hidup selama tiga belas tahun di Inggris, tidak disangka dia ikut klub panahan, dan saat memanah untuk pertama kalinya, tembakannya tepat sasaran. Miku sendiri yang termasuk anggota terbaik klub, kalah dengannya. Bahkan dia sempat mengejek Miku yang kalah darinya. Akibat insiden itu, Miku jadi uring-uringan jika bertemu dengannya.

Ketiga, membuat patah hati para gadis secara massal karena banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya dari gadis yang super cantik sampai yang biasa, tetapi semuanya ditolak.

Keempat, selalu menghilang saat istirahat.

Selesai latihan _Kyudo_ yang cukup melelahkan dan membuat Miku emosian terus karena bertemu dengan Kaito yang sudah dia anggap sebagai 'rival'nya, dia pun tidak beruntung malam ini karena jalan yang biasa dia lewati ada perbaikan lanjutan sehingga dia harus melewati jalan memutar yang cukup jauh.

_Bakk! Bukk! Bakk! Buk!_

Dari arah taman kecil di dekat tempat Miku sekarang, terdengar bunyi pukulan yang cukup keras dan Miku segera berlari untuk melihatnya. Nampak beberapa bayangan orang lelaki yang sedang menendang dan memukuli seseorang. Dua diantaranya sedang memegang seorang gadis yang meronta-ronta melepaskan diri. Tapi dia tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah mereka karena taman itu tidak ada cahaya lampu, hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

Segera Miku mencari sesuatu sebagai alat pemukul, dan dia menemukan sebuah besi berkarat sepanjang satu meter. Dengan nekat dia menghampiri sekawanan pria itu, mereka pasti geng jalanan yang selalu mengganggu para gadis di malam hari. Dengan mempraktekkan beberapa teknik _Kendo_ yang dia pelajari dari kakaknya, dia nekat melawan sekawanan pria itu. Dan upayanya berhasil, dia bisa mengecoh beberapa diantara mereka agar terfokus padanya dan berhenti memukuli orang tadi. Miku berdiri di depan orang itu,

"Hei, kau masih bisa berdiri?" tanya Miku.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau berada disini!?"

Miku mengenal suara itu, suara orang yang membuatnya sebal beberapa hari ini, sekarang orang itu terluka, darah keluar di ujung bibirnya, dia terluka dan seragamnya robek-robek.

Kaito.

"Kaito?" ucap Miku tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi dua orang sekaligus kau tau! Kenapa kau malah ikut campur hah?" Kaito kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, kau mengerti!" geram Miku, "Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa dipukuli di tempat seperti ini? Dan siapa gadis itu?" lanjutnya.

"Ceritanya panjang, yang penting kita kalahkan dulu orang-orang brengsek ini!" jawab Keito sambil mengelap darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya.

Salah satu anggota dari kelompok itu berjalan kearah Miku dan Kaito, "Hmm... tambahan satu gadis manis lagi rupanya..."

Raut wajah Miku bertambah kesal ketika dibilang gadis manis oleh orang seperti dia. Dia bersumpah tidak akan mengampuni pria itu, kalau bisa dia ingin membunuh pria itu ditempat ini sekarang juga.

"Memang menurutmu, siapa yang akan menyerahkan mereka padamu?" ujar Keito pada pria itu dengan nada ketus.

"Kukira kau tidak peduli dengan gadis yang baru saja datang itu!" orang-orang itu tertawa. Jumlah mereka rupanya ada lima orang, tubuh mereka besar-besar. Gadis yang meronta itu mulutnya ditutupi oleh tangan salah satu orang yang memegangya sehingga dia tidak bisa berteriak. Dia menangis.

Kaito yang melihat Miku membawa sebatang besi, dan sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda _kendo_ berbisik padanya, "Kau bisa Kendo?"

"Sedikit."

"Baiklah, aku mungkin tidak dapat melindungimu. Tapi bisakah kau menahan mereka sebentar dengan tongkat itu?"

"Serahkan padaku."

"Aku janji akan membantumu setelah melumpuhkan mereka berdua" Kaito memandang dua orang pria yang tengah memegangi si gadis.

"Aku mengerti."

Dan, pertarungan pun dimulai.

Kaito dapat melumpuhkan dua orang yang menyandera si gadis dan menyuruh gadis itu kabur, sedangkan Miku masih bertarung dengan tiga orang pria besar yang masing-masing dari mereka membawa pisau. Saat Kaito mau membantu Miku, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sulit digerakkan dan membuat dia jatuh ke tanah, mungkin karena ini sudah batas kemampuannya. Miku berhasil melumpuhkan salah seorang dari mereka, dan tersisa dua orang lagi.

"Miku.." Keito berusaha bangun,

Besi yang dipakai Miku terlempar akibat tendangan salah seorang preman itu, sekarang Miku terpojok. Miku tidak dapat diam saja, dengan beberapa teknik karate yang dia pelajari dari kakaknya, dia menyerang dengan tangan kosong.

Kaito memungut besi yang terlempar itu, dan dengan sisa tenaganya dia menyerang dua orang yang sedang dihadapi oleh Miku sampai mereka kalah telak dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Pertarungan pun selesai, Kaito dan Miku berhasil mengalahkan mereka, walaupun kelima penjahat-penjahat itu berhasil kabur setelah berhasil mereka buat babak-belur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito sambil membelakangi Miku.

"Hanya sedikit goresan di pipiku."

"Syukurlah tidak terlalu parah."

"Padahal aku masih bisa melawan mereka, kenapa kau malah memaksakan diri!" Miku berjalan kedepan Kaito untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kaito?" Miku khawatir setelah melihat wajah Kaito yang pucat itu. Dan tiba-tiba Kaito kehilangan keseimbangannya,

"Kaito!"

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, tubuh Kaito ambruk menimpa orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Miku menahan Kaito yang jatuh di pelukannya, "Kaito! Kau tidak mati kan? Jangan mati hanya hal seperti itu! Hoy!" Miku mulai panik.

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu!" bisiknya ke telinga Miku.

"Kau..." Miku menghela nafas lega, tubuhnya Kaito ternyata berat juga. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka dapat bekerja sama, "Kau harus diobati, lukamu cukup parah." Lanjutnya.

"Aku bisa obati sendiri."

"Rumahmu dimana? Kuantar."

Dengan berpegangan pada bahu Miku, Kaito berusaha melihat wajah gadis itu, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, bodoh!" Kaito menjitak kepala gadis dihadapannya dengan kesal.

"Hey! Kenapa memukulku!?" Miku mulai kesal dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Jika dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang itu sekarang yang menurutnya hampir 'mati', mungkin dia bisa memukuli orang itu untuk balas dendam karena orang itu sudah buat dia kesal setiap hari.

"Rumahku masih beberapa blok lagi dari sini..." ujar Kaito dengan sedikit terbatuk.

"Hmmm... apa aku hubungi ayah dan ibumu saja untuk menjemputmu?"

"Mereka berada diluar kota, aku tinggal sendiri hari ini..."

"Berarti tidak ada yang akan merawat lukamu," Miku menghela nafas, "Hari ini kau menginap saja di rumahku ya!"

"Apa? Dirumah gadis seperti mu?"

Hampir saja Miku kehilangan kesabarannya dan meninju wajah orang yang menyebalkan itu, "Aku hanya ingin membantumu!" ujarnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi sambil memandang lurus tepat ke mata Kaito.

"Lakukan sesukamu! Tapi jika orang tuamu marah gara-gara membawaku yang babak-belur ini ke rumahmu, aku tidak mau tau..."

"Tenang saja, hari ini hanya ada aku dan kakakku saja. Biar aku jelaskan nanti padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Miku tersenyum.

Miku mengubah posisi Kaito, dia meletakkan tangan kanan kaito di bahunya, "Kau masih bisa berjalan kan?" tanya nya.

Kaito hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup sulit karena harus berjalan mendaki jalanan yang menanjak, membawa Kaito yang cukup berat karena hanya bertumpu pada tubuhnya, akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu rumah bergaya tradisional-modern yang cukup sederhana. Di halaman depan rumah ada pohon sakura yang cukup besar dan bunga nya sedang mekar, mereka berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Tadaima"_

"_Okaeri"_ jawab seseorang yang berada diruang tamu.

Saat Miku dan Kaito masuk ke ruang tamu, penghuni rumah itu yang sedang makan ramen terkejut melihat keadaan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya mahluk dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan Miku, dia adalah kakaknya Miku bernama Hatsune Mikuo.

"Ceritanya panjang..." ujar Miku.

"Siapa yang kau bawa, Miku?" tanya Mikuo.

"Dia teman sekelasku, aku harus mengobatinya, lukanya cukup parah karena dipukuli tadi..."

"Miku, bawa dia kekamarku. Biar kuobati lukanya agar tidak infeksi..."

Mikuo adalah mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat dua di salah satu perguruan tinggi favorit di Tokyo, dia lumayan tampan tetapi kadang dia itu super ceroboh dan juga terlalu overprotektif pada adik perempuannya.

Setelah sampai dikamar dan membantu Kaito duduk di tempat tidur milik Mikuo, Miku berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya yang ada di sebelah, "Tunggu sebentar ya, kuambilkan baju ganti untukmu..." ujarnya sebelum keluar.

Kaito merasakan rasa sakit diperutnya, sekarang baru terasa luar biasa sakitnya akibat tendangan mereka. Tidak berapa lama, Mikuo datang membawa kotak P3K dan air hangat untuk membersihkan luka Kaito.

"_Sumimasen_, sudah merepotkan..." ujar Kaito.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kaito... Shion Kaito"

"Kau siswa pindahan itu ya? Miku sering membicarakanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia bilang kau adalah orang menyebalkan yang dinobatkan jadi rivalnya" Mikuo terkikik geli, "Tapi syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa." Mikuo mengelap luka Kaito dengan lap yang sudah dibasahi air hangat, Kaito hanya meringis karena merasakan rasa perih ketika lap basah itu membasuh lukanya.

Miku menggati seragamnya dengan sebuah t-shirt turtle neck hitam berlengan pendek dan celana training panjang warna biru tua yang biasa dia kenakan setiap hari, rambutnya yang panjang sudah dia gelung secara asal-asalan. Dia masuk ke kamar Mikuo sambil membawa baju ganti untuk Kaito.

"Miku, bisa kau urus sisanya? Tinggal kau tutup lukanya, tadi aku sudah membersihkannya dengan lap basah" ujar Mikuo.

"Baik"

Mikuo pun Keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Miku menyodorkan pakaian yang dia bawa pada Kaito, "Pakailah," ujarnya.

Setelah Kaito mengganti bajunya, tentunya Miku keluar kamar dulu saat Kaito berganti pakaian. Miku duduk di sebelah Kaito yang duduk disisi tempat tidur kakaknya, mereka saling diam tanpa memandang satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Kaito dikejutkan dengan tangan seseorang yang ada disebelahnya sedang meraba luka yang ada diwajahnya, jari-jari tangan itu terasa lembut meraba wajahnya, membuatnya menoleh kearah orang yang ada disebelahnya. Miku sedang menempelkan plester pada luka yang ada di bawah bibir Kaito.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menempelkan plester di wajahku?" tanyanya ketus.

"Hey, aku hanya ingin berbuat baik pada teman sekelasku yang super menyebalkan!" Miku kesal.

"Setidaknya sebelum kau menempelkan plester pada orang lain, perhatikan dulu lukamu!" Kaito mengambil sebuah plester dan menempelkannya di pipi Miku. Saat Kaito mengatakannya, nada bicaranya sangat berbeda, bukan menyebalkan seperti biasanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Yang jelas Miku terkejut atas apa yang Kaito lakukan padanya tadi.

"Kukira sosokmu yang tidak pedulian itu tidak akan peduli pada orang lain." Miku memandang Kaito penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya memberi perhatian seorang gadis berantakan yang ada dihadapanku." Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berantakan?"

"Memangnya kau tidak melihat penampilanmu setiap hari yang selalu berantakan?" jeda sejenak sebelum Kaito meneruskan bicara, "Saat tabrakan denganmu waktu itu pun aku tidak habis pikir seorang gadis tidak memperhatikan rambutnya yang diikat berantakan sampai-sampai helaian kelopak sakura ada yang menempel pada rambutmu."

"Maaf jika aku jauh dari sebutan gadis! Mungkin kau pikir aku seperti gadis lain yang selalu memperhatikan penampilanku, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli." Ujar Miku sambil buang muka.

"Setidaknya kau berbeda..." bisik Kaito.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Miku membereskan kotak P3K-nya, dan dia dikejutkan oleh tangan seseorang yang mengelus ubun-ubun kepalanya. Dia langsung melirik ke arah orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Kaito.

"_Arigatou_." Keito tersenyum padanya.

Satu fakta baru yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Seorang Shion Kaito yang dikenal cuek itu, dia tersenyum pada seorang gadis. Yaitu Miku. Senyuman yang jarang dia perlihatkan sebelumnya pada orang lain, kejadian ini sangat langka dan perlakuan Kaito itu sukses membuat pipi Miku merona merah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

* * *

Next Chapter

**With You**

Ditunggu untuk reviewnya minna!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: WITH YOU**

**Sore ga, Ai Deshou**

**By kaze95**

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media

Hello readers, chapter 2 ini sebenernya 'terbit' hampir setahun dari chapter sebelumnya gara-gara author disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah dan juga author kebanyakan aktif bikin gambar-gambar gitu deh XD. ditambah author pikun ini malah MELUPAKAN akunnya sendiri saat mau ngepost chapter baru di akun lama yang namanya **KAZE15 **T-T

Gomen nunggunya kelamaan XD

udah deh, dari pada kelamaan ngedenger curhat author yang ngga bermutu, author mau mengucapkan...

**Selamat Membaca XD**

* * *

Pagi harinya di kelas 2-C, murid-murid penghuni kelas itu dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang tidak lazim. Seorang Kaito berjalan menuju kelas bersama seorang gadis, yang tidak lain adalah Miku. Tentu saja hal itu membuat gadis lain cemburu, Miku hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan disebelahku? Kau tau, nanti fans-mu kecewa loh!" ujar Miku setengah berbisik.

Kaito sama sekali tidak menjawab. Masih dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya yang menatap lurus kedepan, dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Miku hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan Kaito.

"_Ohayou_" sapa Miku pada kedua orang sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan orang itu?" Rin melirik Miku dan Kaito secara bergantian dengan penuh selidik.

"Lalu kenapa kalian sama-sama memakai plester di wajah?" tanya Luka.

Miku hanya mendesah pelan, dia sudah mengira sebelumnya pasti kedua sahabatnya itu akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan? Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau kemarin dia berkelahi bersama keito demi menyelamatkan seorang gadis dan akhirnya membawa Kaito yang terluka ke rumahnya.

"Kaito, ada apa dengan luka-luka itu?"

"Lukamu terlihat parah, apa kau habis berkelahi?"

"Siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini padamu?"

Murid perempuan segera mengerubungi Kaito layaknya semut yang menemukan gula, Kaito masih duduk tenang di kursinya. Miku memperhatikan Kaito, jawaban apa yang akan dia katakan?

Kaito sekilas melirik Miku dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Salah. Dia bukan tersenyum, namun menyeringai.

"Kemarin aku berkelahi dengan gadis berantakan yang ada disana..." tatapan Kaito tertuju pada Miku yang melongo gara-gara tidak percaya jika Keito membuat alasan seperti itu untuk menyembunyikan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Sungguh menyebalkan! Sudah untung dia membawa Kaito yang hampir 'mati' untuk dirawat dirumahnya, dan sekarang malah balasan seperti ini yang dia terima?! Sungguh murid pindahan yang satu ini benar-benar ingin Miku bantai saat itu.

"EEhhhhh?!"

"Apa!" ujar para gadis serentak, sekarang pandangan mereka tertuju pada Miku.

"Mi-miku? Apa benar kau berkelahi dengan Kaito?" bisik Rin

"Aku tau kau kesal dengannya, tapi kenapa sampai berkelahi seperti itu?" tambah Luka

Aura sekitar Miku berubah jadi hitam, dia menatap Kaito dan 'pengikut' setianya dengan tatapan setannya, "Jadi kau memilih untuk berperang denganku hah!" teriaknya kesal

Kaito hanya tertawa merendahkan dan meninggalkan kelas diikuti oleh para 'pengikut'nya, tidak memperdulikan sosok Miku yang mengamuk di kelas.

Hari-hari berikutnya, suasana kelas kembali tentram walaupun kadang pada saat tertentu mereka merasakan aura yang mencekam saat Miku dan Kaito berselisih di beberapa waktu. Mereka tidak mau terjadi pertumpahan di kelas itu. Ya, semenjak hari itu, mereka menganggap Miku dan Kaito adalah sepasang 'rival' yang bisa berkelahi kapan saja hanya karena masalah kecil.

Dan sesuatu terjadi pada Kaito hari ini, dia mulai merubah kebiasaan anehnya yang selalu 'menghilang' saat jam istirahat. Hari ini, Kaito tidak menghilang seperti biasanya. Dia duduk manis di tempat duduknya dan kesempatan langka itu digunakan oleh gadis-gadis dikelas sebaik mungkin. Mereka menawarkan bekal yang sudah mereka buat untuk Kaito, tapi tetap Kaito tolak. Tapi setidaknya Kaito mulai merubah sedikit demi sedikit sifatnya itu sehingga kesempatan para gadis untuk mendekatinya terbuka lebar, membuatnya semakin populer. Dia juga jadi akrab dengan siswa di kelas. Seperti saat ini, Kaito asyik mengobrol dengan kapten basket sekolah yang juga Ketua Murid di kelasnya, Len Kagamine. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kaito masuk ke klub basket dan setelah saat itu, dia jadi dekat dengan beberapa murid lain. Ekspresinya juga mulai berubah, dia mulai menampakkan senyumannya yang langka itu pada murid lain.

Saat itu pula, Miku semakin kesal dengan sifat mahluk biru eksotis itu.

Sore ini Miku pulang melewati jalan memutar 'lagi' karena perbaikan jalan yang tempo hari belum selesai, dan hari ini dia menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama untuk sampai dirumahnya karena tadi dia habis mengantar kedua sahabatnya itu ke toko buku yang ada di Akihabara. Dia teringat lagi saat insiden perkelahian tempo hari yang membuat dirinya dan Kaito babak belur di tempat itu. tapi berkat kejadian itu dia bisa tau sisi lain dari Kaito. Dan sejak saat itu juga, mereka menjadi 'teman'.

Walaupun sering berselisih dan hampir berkelahi di beberapa waktu.

"Miku!"

Si gadis pemilik nama itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat sesosok pria yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Sosok pria berambut biru dengan mata biru yang indah, tangan kanan pria itu sedang memegang bola basket. Helai-helai rambutnya sekarang sudah memanjang dari pertama kali gadis itu bertemu dengannya.

Kaito.

"Kau sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Miku sedikit ketus.

"Tentu saja sudah, jika belum selesai mana mungkin aku bisa pulang."

Kaito berjalan menyusul Miku dan menyamakan langkahnya, "Arah rumahmu sama kan, denganku?" tanyanya.

Miku mengangguk.

"Ayo pulang bersama."

Miku berjalan dibelakang Kaito, dia memperhatikan sosok laki-laki di depannya dalam diam, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini? Bukannya tidak ada kegiatan klub?" tanya Kaito tanpa memandang gadis yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Tadi aku mengantar Rin dan Luka ke Akihabara, membeli buku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau ingat peristiwa tempo hari di tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakan peristiwa paling tragis seperti itu dengan mudah. Lagipula aku belum pikun kok."

"Sebelumnya kau jarang melewati jalan ini kan?"

"Soalnya jalan ini terlalu jauh dan menanjak."

Kaito melirik gadis yang ada dibelakangnya, "Jika kau tau jalan pintas, jalan ini lebih cepat dari jalan yang biasa kau lewati."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak memberitahu sebelummnya?" jeda sejenak, "Jika tau jalan pintas, mungkin saat itu aku bisa cepat sampai rumah untuk mengobatimu! Dan juga saat itu kau sangat berat tau!"

"Hey, saat itu aku sedang kritis, hampir saja aku memberitahukannya padamu, tapi tidak jadi kukatakan karena mendadak aku kehilangan suaraku!"

Miku menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, sementara Kaito tertawa karena melihat tingkah aneh Miku.

"Bisa cepat sedikit tidak?" tanya Kaito dengan nada mengejek.

"Jika mau duluan, pergi saja sana! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu" kekesalan Miku pun bertambah setelah Kaito mengejeknya.

Kaito mengulurkan tangan kirinya, Miku yang tidak mengerti apa maksudnya malah bengong, "Apa maksudnya?"

Kaito mendesah pelan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si gadis, Kaito memegang pergelangan tangan Miku dan menariknya pergi. "Kau itu sangat lambat!" ujar Kaito tanpa menoleh pada Miku yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Pipi Miku merona merah senja itu.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Kaito?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut senada dengannya yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Jawabnya singkat.

Pria yang duduk disebelah wanita tadi ikut bicara, "Nikmatilah pengalaman sekolahmu di Jepang..." jeda sejenak, "...Tahun depan kau akan pindah ke New York untuk menyelesaikan sekolah menengahmu, dan kuliah disana."

"Aku mengerti." Kaito berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ibu dengar beberapa waktu yang lalu kau meninggalkan tunanganmu, dan hampir saja dia disiksa oleh preman jalanan," wanita itu melirik tajam pada Kaito, "Lain kali jangan kau lakukan itu lagi! Bagaimanapun dia adalah tunanganmu!" lanjutnya

"Aku tidak suka padanya!" ujar Kaito ketus, "Dan juga, akhirnya dia tidak terluka kan! Aku menyuruhnya lari sejauh mungkin saat ada waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri." Tambahnya.

"Kaito, IA adalah tunangan mu! Kau harus baik padanya!" bentak pria yang duduk di samping wanita itu.

_Cih!_

Tidak mau mendengar celotehan kedua orang tuanya lebih panjang tentang sosok tunangannya, Kaito bergegas pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Kaito sudah bosan dengan keputusan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu memaksakan kehendak padanya. Pertunangan itu juga di rancang tanpa sepengetahuannya dan dia hanya tau ketika acara itu dilangsungkan.

Semua tanpa persetujuannya.

Pagi ini Kaito masih memikirkan keputusan Ayahnya kemarin malam, dia harus pindah ke New York tahun depan ditambah dengan adanya satu masalah lagi, tunangannya yang beberapa minggu lalu liburan di Jepang sekarang sedang mengurus kepindahannya ke Jepang dan bersekolah dengannya di tempat yang sama. Sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan ke sekolahnya, dia setengah melamun sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari seseorang yang memanggil dirinya.

"Kaito!"

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu berlari menuju dirinya, sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya gadis itu penuh selidik.

"Tidak juga." Kaito berjalan duluan didepan gadis itu.

Gadis itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kaito. Kemarin sore dia masih seperti biasanya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia mendadak berubah? Dia lebih pendiam dan tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Kaito, kau punya masalah ya?" gadis itu berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Kaito. Gadis itu melihat wajah Kaito yang kusut.

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah gadis itu. Kaito menatap mata gadis itu yang berwarna biru cerah. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, beberapa minggu ini dia sudah semakin dekat gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut 'teal' panjang yang selalu dia kuncir dua atau kadang dia ikat ponytail, tanpa dia sadari, Kaito selalu memperhatikan gadis itu, orang yang pertama kali dia temui saat hari pertama dia masuk di SMU Vocaloid, gadis yang tidak sengaja menabraknya saat dia berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, orang yang membantunya saat melawan sekawanan pria hingga mereka berdua babak belur.

Miku Hatsune.

"Tidak usah khawatir..." Kaito tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Miku-_chan_"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi putih gadis itu, "Kau aneh…" ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" Miku menatapya ngeri. dan Miku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain dan berjalan duluan didepannya.

"Kau bawa gitar?" Kaito mengejar Miku yang sudah berjalan didepannya. Dia melirik kotak gitar yang di bawa oleh Miku.

Miku mengangguk, "Kau tidak ingat ya? Hari ini kan ada tes saat pelajaran musik."

"Aku tidak pikun kok," Kaito memandang Miku dengan tatapan sedikit merendahkan, "Suaramu jelek ya?" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Kaito!" Miku mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap memukul lelaki menyebalkan yang ada di sampingnya.

Kaito segera mengambil langkah seribu sebelum kena pukul gadis sedang kesal di belakangnya.

"Aku benci padamu!" teriak gadis itu.

Tes pelajaran murid pun akhirnya tiba, Meiko-_sensei_ adalah guru musik sekaligus walikelas mereka. Walau ekspresinya selalu tenang, jika dia sudah marah, maka tidak ada ampun.

"Tes hari ini adalah tes bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik," Meiko-_sensei_ membuka absensi murid yang dia pegang, "Ibu akan memanggil kalian satu persatu secara acak, jika teman kalian sedang berada di depan kelas untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya, Ibu harap kalian semua memeperhatikannya dan jangan ada suara sedikitpun. Oya satu lagi, diantara kalian masing-masing harus menampilkan lagu yang berbeda, tidak boleh sama."

Miku mulai menyetel gitarnya dan memetik beberapa senar, sama halnya dengan Rin yang juga membawa gitar untuk tes kali ini. Sementara Luka membawa violin miliknya untuk tes. Di depan ruang musik, ada sebuah piano hitam untuk siswa yang ingin memainkan piano saat tes. Beberapa teman yang lain juga membawa alat musik mereka masing-masing. Miku melirik Kaito yang sedang diam tanpa membawa alat musik, mungkin dia akan memainkan piano untuk tes kali ini.

"Miku dan Rin keren!" Luka bertepuk tangan saat kedua sahabatnya memainkan intro sebuah lagu bersama-sama untuk sekedar pemanasan, "Aku juga ingin bisa memainkan gitar." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, Luka!" jawab Rin semangat.

Luka melirik Miku, "Tumben kau memainkan gitar untuk tes kali ini, biasanya kan kau selalu main piano?"

"Aku sedang ingin memainkan gitar saja kok." Jawab Miku dan menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Miku belum pernah bernyanyi didepan teman-teman sekelas kan?" bisik Rin pada Luka.

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana penampilannya." Jawab Luka, "Dia hebat loh!" Luka mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Rin.

Satu persatu siswa selesai memainkan alat musik dan menyanyi. Suara mereka saat bernyanyi berfariasi, ada yang merdu, sumbang, dan lainnya. Tiba saatnya giliran Kaito. Tentu saja Siswi dikelas sudah tidak sabar melihat penampilan orang yang menjadi pujaan mereka beberapa minggu ini.

Dugaan Miku tepat, Kaito akan memainkan piano. Setelah duduk di kursi dan menghadap piano, Kaito mulai menekan tuts piano yang ada dihadapannya. Melodi pun mengalun dengan indahnya. Miku kenal lagu ini, dia membelalakkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Lagu yang dimainkan oleh Kaito adalah lagu yang akan dia mainkan juga.

Lagu itu berjudul Yuuhi Saka.

Miku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengganti lagu yang akan dia tampilkan. Miku menyimpan gitarnya dan akan memainkan piano. Rin dan Luka melihat Miku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan gitarmu?" tanya Rin.

"Sepertinya aku harus ganti lagu," Miku tersenyum, "Sebab lagu yang akan aku mainkan sama seperti yang dimainkan oleh mahluk biru itu."

Selang dua murid, tiba saatnya Miku, dia memilih sebuah lagu dari seorang penyanyi bernama Mai Hoshimura, berjudul Sakura Biyori.

Melodi yang Miku mainkan dengan pianonya mengalun indah, dia bernyanyi dengan merdu, Kaito sendiri tidak menyangka jika gadis kasar sepertinya punya suara yang bagus. Untuk saat itu, dia menikmati permainan musik Miku.

Sesuatu yang hangat muncul di hati Kaito.

"Yaaahhh..." desah Miku pelan, "Bunga sakuranya sudah digantikan oleh dedaunan hijau."

"Masih ada musim semi tahun depan kan?"

"Iya sih..."

Hampir setiap hari Miku dan Kaito pulang bersama. Selain arah rumah mereka yang sama, mereka juga satu klub _kyudo_. Jadi setiap selesai latihan, mereka selalu pulang bersama. Seperti halnya sore ini.

Walau kadang berakhir dengan pertengkaran antara keduanya.

"Kau tau, aku sia-sia membawa gitarku ini!" Miku melirik Kaito yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Kenapa sia-sia?"

"Karena saat tes tadi, kau menyanyikan lagu yang sama! Tadinya aku akan menyanyikan lagu itu!"

Kaito melirik Miku, "Benarkah? Kenapa kau dan aku bisa berpikiran sama?"

Miku mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu."

"Hey, hari belum terlalu sore..." ujar Kaito, "Mau tidak temani aku ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

Kaito menggenggam pergelangan tangan Miku dan membawanya ke sungai kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Mereka duduk ditepian sungai, air sungai itu begitu tenang, dan jernih.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Kaito mengambil gitar yang Miku bawa dan mulai memetik beberapa senar, "Ayo bernyanyi."

"Eh?"

"Agar kau tidak sia-sia membawa gitar hari ini." Kaito melirik ke arah Miku.

"Nanti kau menertawakanku." Miku balas menatap tajam pada Kaito.

"Aku janji tidak akan menertawakanmu." Kaito membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari tangannya.

Kaito memetik senar-senar gitar dengan jemarinya, dia memainkan lagu Yuuhi Saka. Miku bernyanyi disebelahnya, suara Miku begitu lembut dan merdu ditelinga Kaito. Saat pertama kali dia mendengarnya, dia langsung suka dengan suaranya.

Kaito ingat kembali saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Miku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Dia mulai memperhatikan Miku sejak saat itu, menurutnya dia gadis yang berbeda. Dia akui jika gadis itu memang hebat dalam _Kyudo_, walau Kaito selalu mengejeknya tapi diam-diam dia selelu memperhatikan gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak peduli saat nekat membantunya sampai terluka saat melawan lima orang pria yang menyerangnya, mengobati lukanya, tetapi setiap hari Kaito hanya membuatnya kesal. Tanpa Kaito sadari sosok gadis yang ada disebelahnya sudah menjadi seseorang yang spesial untuknya. Dia ingin terus seperti ini, tidak ada yang berubah.

Petikan gitar itu berhenti, membuat Miku melirik Kaito dengan tatapan heran, padahal lagu itu belum selesai, tapi dia malah berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

_Cup!_

Miku diberi hadiah sebuah kecupan singkat di keningnya oleh Kaito, kejadian itu membuat mata gadis itu membulat karena terlalu terkejut. Wajah Miku sudah semerah tomat.

"Ka... Ka.. Kaito...?"

"Itu hadiah karena kau bernyanyi dengan baik, Miku-_chan_." Kaito mengelus ubun-ubun gadis yang masih melongo ditambah wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat dihadapannya.

Dia ingin terus seperti ini bersama gadis itu.

* * *

Next Chapter

**Confession**

Jangan lupa review nya ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk yang udah review, makasih ya XD dan maaf kalo ga bisa dibales satu-satu

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya

* * *

**Sore ga, Ai Deshou**

**By Kaze95**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Fallin Love **

"Miku! Disini!" teriak Rin.

Gadis itu langsung mengoper bola basket yang sedang di _dribble_ olehnya pada Rin. Operannya mulus diterima oleh Rin.

"Miku! Rin! Ayo berjuanglah!" Luka menyemangati mereka dari sisi lapangan.

Hari ini ada tes olah raga untuk kerjasama tim dalam permainan basket, Leon-_sensei_ membagi murid di kelas ke beberapa kelompok. Masing-masing anggota perkelompok berjumlah lima orang. Miku dan Rin ada dalam satu kelompok, mereka bertanding melawan kelompok wakil ketua kelas yaitu Aoki Lapis. Sejauh ini, skor mereka tidak terlalu jauh dengan selisih 5 angka. Dan yang memimpin angka adalah kelompok Rin, ini berkat anggota kelompok yang memang sering bekerjasama sebelumnya dan memang pandai bermain basket. Tapi kelompok Aoki juga tidak terlalu buruk, dalam hal teknik mereka seimbang. Namun yang membedakannya adalah strategi yang mereka gunakan. Aoki cenderung bermain tanpa strategi dan mengandalkan keberuntungan, semenatara kelompok Rin menggunakan strategi yang sudah Rin buat sebelumnya. Strategi yang Rn buat selalu tepat, itu karena dia adalah kapten tim basket putri di SMU Vocaloid yang sudah berpengalaman,

Kanazawa Rin.

Suara peluit panjang pun terdengar, tanda permainan berakhir. Skor akhir mereka 22-31, dimenangkan oleh tim Rin. Pada saat menit-menit terakhir tadi mereka dapat mencetak 4 angka tambahan yang dicetak oleh Rin dan Miku.

"Kita menang!" anggota tim itu saling berpelukan bahagia sambil diselingi oleh tawa.

Luka yang melihat tim kedua sahabatnya itu juga ikut senang, setidaknya kemenangannya terwakili oleh mereka, karena tadi timnya dikalahkan dengan skor 16-24. Setelah itu, tidak lupa masing-masing anggota saling berjabat tangan. Luka tidak sengaja memergoki kedua pasang mata yang diam-diam tengah memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya ketika mereka berjalan kearahnya. Yang memperhatikannya adalah si Ketua Murid dan orang yang berada disampingnya, Kaito Shion.

"Luka, kami menang!" Rin tiba-tiba memeluk Luka.

Luka tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya, "Kalian berdua bermain dengan baik."

Tanpa sadar, Miku melirik ke arah kelompok murid laki-laki. Pandangannya terlihat sedang mencari seseorang yang ada diantara mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, pandangannya berhenti di salah satu sudut lapangan. Memandang seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru. Kaito Shion.

Kaito sedang melakukan pemanasan bersama si Ketua Murid, sebentar lagi giliran kelompok mereka untuk bertanding di lapangan.

"Hayo... diam-diam kau suka memperhatikan orang juga ya, Miku!" Luka menyikut pinggang Miku sambil menyeringai padanya.

"E...ehh?!" muncul semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi gadis itu, "Bukan begitu, Luka!" elaknya.

"Tidak usah pura-pura!" Luka melirik Kaito yang berada ditengah lapangan, "Kau memperhatikan orang itu kan?" tanyanya.

"Itu..." Miku menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Luka mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Tadi dia juga memperhatikanmu kok." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Miku. Gadis itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya tidak percaya.

Tim Kaito menang dengan skor 26-43. Para siswi yang melihatnya semakin terpesona oleh Kaito dan juga si Ketua Murid. Rin diam-diam memandang murid bernama Kagamine Len, rona merah mewarnai pipinya saat dia memandang orang itu dari kejauhan. Dia tidak sadar kalau kedua sahabatnya itu memperhatikan kelakuannya sejak tadi.

"Rin-_chan_..." bisik Luka dan Miku bersamaan di kedua telinganya.

Pikiran Rin kembali ke alam nyata setelah pergi entah kemana, dia langsung melirik kedua sahabatnya itu yang duduk di sampingnya. "Apa?" ujarnya malu-malu.

"Kau suka pada Len ya?" bisik Luka.

Rin langsung gelagapan dan menjawab dengan cepat, "Tidak!"

Walau sudah menjawabnya, kedua pasang mata itu masih memandangnya dengan penuh selidik, membuat wajahnya terasa panas. "Kau suka padanya, Rin!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Mengaku saja! Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami, Rin!" ujar Miku.

"Kami tau segala sifatmu Rin, jadi kami tau kalau tadi kau bohong pada kami." Tambah Luka.

Percakapan mereka terganggu dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping mereka bertiga. Orang itu membuat Rin sedikit gugup dan rona di pipinya semakin merah. Dia Len Kagamine.

"Le... Le... Le... Len..?" ujar Rin tergagap, dia takut jika pembicarannya dengan kedua sahabatnya terdengar oleh Len.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau tidak ada acara kan?" tanyanya.

Rin mengangguk, "Memang kenapa?"

"Antar aku makan ramen mau tidak?"

Miku dan Luka hanya bisa melongo. Soalnya mereka tidak tahu kalau ada sebuah 'hubungan' khusus diantara kedua kapten basket sekolah mereka. Lagipula Rin tidak terlihat begitu dekat dengan Len sebelumnya, wajar saja jika mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

Rin mengangguk, "Kutunggu di gerbang sekolah ya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, Len kembali ke tempat kerumunan murid laki-laki.

"Rin...!?" aura hitam muncul dari kedua sahabatnya, disertai pandangan mereka berdua yang siap untuk mengintrogasi dirinya.

"Maaf..." ujarnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sepulang sekolah sesuai janji, Rin dan Len pulang bersama untuk makan ramen di dekat stasiun yang Len katakan sangat lezat. Rin menceritakan kedekatannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia bilang, awal musim panas nanti, klub basket SMU Vocaloid akan mengikuti turnamen basket antar SMU se-Tokyo dan otomatis jadwal latihan mereka jadi padat. Saat itu, kapten putra dan kapten putri tim basket mereka diminta untuk bekerjasama selama latihan sebelum turnamen, sejak saat itu Rin dan Len yang sebelumnya jarang bicara satu sama lain, sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama saat pulang sekolah. Rin dan Len sering mengunjungi sebuah toko buku di kawasan Akihabara untuk membeli majalah olah raga sebagai referensi mereka dalam tahap penyusunan strategi untuk bertanding.

Sempat Len membatalkan 'kebiasaan' baru mereka satu kali, karena ada latihan tambahan untuk tim basket putra. Saat itu Rin terpaksa meminta kedua sahabatnya untuk menemaninya ke Akihabara. Luka dan Miku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini sebelumnya, karena Rin dan Len seakan sama-sama menyembunyikannya. Ditambah lagi, saat dikelaspun mereka jarang bertegur sapa atau mengobrol seperti tadi saat pelajaran olahraga jadi wajar saja mereka tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Miku menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu titik searah dengan anak panah yang siap dia tembakkan. Dengan tanpa ragu, dia menembakkan anak panahnya. Dalam waktu singkat, anak panah itu sudah menancap pada target.

"Seperti biasanya, tenbakanmu tepat sasaran." Ujar pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mau mengejek lagi? Kaito?" tanyanya ketus.

Kaito mendesah pelan, "Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana ejekan dan mana yang pujian ya?"

"Karena kau selalu mengejekku!"

"Maaf kalau begitu." Kaito melihat jam dinding yang ada di belakangnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, "Ayo pulang." Lanjutnya.

Sore ini, Miku dan Kaito melewati jalan yang sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Miku masih ingat tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di sebuah sungai kecil bersama dengan Kaito. Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa saat berada dekat dengan Kaito, mendadak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya. Dan akhir-akhir ini, dia juga sering memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang berjalan di depannya. Apakah dia menyukai Kaito? Segera pikiran itu dia buang jauh-jauh. Dia hanya menganggap Kaito adalah temannya, tidak lebih. Tapi ada perasaan kecil yang muncul dihatinya, menginginkan 'hubungan' mereka lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi mana mungkin Kaito menyukai dirinya? Dia hanya gadis biasa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Kaito memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua yang sejak tadi saling diam.

"I... i... itu..." Miku bingung menjawabnya, mana mungkin dia mengatakan jika saat ini tengah terjadi konflik batin di pikirannya yang diakibatkan oleh pemuda itu. Miku memutar bola matanya mencari jawaban lain, "Aku sedang memikirkan Rin dengan Len." Akhirnya hal itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Walau begitu, tidak sepenuhnya bohong juga, karena dia juga masih penasaran dengan kedua 'pasangan' itu.

"Oh, mereka? Aku sudah biasa kok melihat mereka pergi bersama."

"Serius?!" nada bicara Miku mendadak tinggi.

Kaito mengangguk, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka."

"Tapi kenapa Rin tidak menceritakan ini pada aku dan Luka ya?" ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Hey, memangnya ada orang yang mau mengatakan urusan pribadinya dengan mudah?" Kaito memandang gadis polos yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Setidaknya kan aku dan Luka adalah sahabatnya..."

"Hmmm, begini saja ya, aku akan membuat sebuah contoh untukmu." Jeda sejenak, "Apa kau pernah menceritakan pada mereka jika aku pernah menciummu?" goda Kaito.

Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Miku, "Tidak mungkin!" jawabnya cepat.

Kaito melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Apa kau pernah mengatakan pada mereka jika kita selalu pulang bersama setiap hari?"

Miku menggeleng.

"Mengatakan jika aku pernah menginap dirumahmu?"

Miku menggeleng.

Kaito mendesah pelan, "Nah, sama saja seperti Rin yang sulit mengatakannya padamu dan Luka jika akhir-akhir ini dia punya hubungan khusus dengan Len."

Kaito tersenyum padanya, "Kau sudah mengerti, Miku-_chan_?"

Miku mengangguk, "Hey, Kaito..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah bercerita tentangku pada orang lain?"

Kaito tersenyum, "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Pada siapa? Kau cerita apa saja? Apa soal ciuman itu juga kau ceritakan? Jawab aku sekarang juga!" ekspresi wajah Miku berubah drastis saat mengatakannya. Dia sedikit panik.

"_Hi.. mit...su."_ jawabnya dengan nada mengeja.

"Kau pasti mengejekku dihadapan orang itu kan?!"

"Mungkin."

"Mengatakan kalau aku ini bodoh?"

"Mungkin."

"Ayolah Kaito, Katakan padaku!"

"Nanti juga akan kuberitahu, jadi sabar saja ya, Miku-_chan_"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Memangnya kau tidak menyebalkan?"

"Berisik!"

"Miku-_chan_..."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nada menggoda seperti itu! _bak_a!

.

.

.

Sore itu lapangan basket yang berada didalam gedung olahraga ramai oleh siswa-siswi tim basket SMU Vocaloid yang sedang berlatih untuk menghadapi turnamen basket antar SMU se-Tokyo. Beberapa murid yang bukan merupakan anggota tim basket juga ikut melihat proses latihan mereka dikursi penonton yang berada disisi lapangan.

"Luka, kenapa aku juga harus ikut melihat latihan mereka?" Miku melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, sedikit kesal karena saat istirahat tadi Luka mengeluarkan keputusan secara sepihak untuk melihat latihan basket tanpa persetujuan Miku, dan keputusan itu mengakibatkan Miku harus rela duduk manis dikursi penonton menemani Luka yang sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rin dengan Len.

Luka mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Rin dan Len yang sedang mengobrol bersama pelatih tim disisi lapangan, "Aku hanya ingin tau keseharian mereka." Jawab Luka dengan polosnya.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu juga menyelidiki mereka, Luka-_chan._" Keluh Miku "Memangnya kau juga mau diselidiki seperti ini jika kau sedang berdua bersama Gakupo?" tambah Miku.

"Tapi aku penasaran! Jadi maafkan aku untuk ini!"

Disisi lain, ajakan Luka ternyata tak seburuk yang Miku pikirkan. Karena saat Luka sibuk dengan proses 'pengamatannya' dengan kedua kapten tim basket sekolah, Miku memerhatikan seorang pemuda yang mencuri perhatian gadis-gadis dikursi penonton hingga mereka menyerukan namanya sejak tadi.

"Kaito-_san_! _Ganbatte kudasai_!"

"Kaito-_senpai_, _kakkoii_!"

Teriakan-teriakan dari para _fans_ Kaito yang berada dikursi penonton ikut meramaikan suasana, tidak hanya _fans_ Kaito, tapi juga _fans_ setia kapten tim basket putra juga ikut terdengar. Hal itu memperburuk suasana hati Miku yang mendadak jadi kesal.

Miku mendesah pelan, dia mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Pertanyaan aneh pun muncul dibenaknya secara tiba-tiba.

_Kenapa dia bisa jadi sekesal ini saat banyak gadis yang menyerukan nama 'K__a__ito'? _

Padahal kan dia memang sudah tahu kalau popularitas orang itu memang sedang naik daun disekolahnya, apalagi sejak dia bergabung dalan klub basket. Rasa aneh itu mulai muncul, dia tidak suka saat ada gadis yang menyebut nama Kaito.

_Cemburu?_

Cepat-cepat dia singkirkan pikiran itu dari benaknya, buat apa dia cemburu? Toh si pemilik nama itu pun tidak kesal pada gadis-gadis 'berisik' yang sejak tadi menyemangati dengan menyerukan namanya. Lagipula dia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Kaito.

Hanya sebatas teman. Dan tidak lebih dari itu.

"Miku, kau lihat tadi!?" nada bicara Luka meninggi karena terkejut.

"Apa?" jawabnya datar.

"Len mengelus atas kepala Rin seperti ini!" Luka mempraktekkan adegan Len dengan mengelus ubun-ubun Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Itu hanya hal biasa, Luka."

"Jelas itu bukan hal yang biasa!" Luka sedikit kesal, "Bagiku itu merupakan hal kecil yang mewakili perhatian Len pada Rin!" tambahnya dengan nada berapi-api.

Miku mendesah, "Bagiku itu hanya hal biasa! Kakakku pernah melakukannya padaku, Ibu dan Ayah juga, lalu..." suara Miku tiba-tiba hilang, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa seorang Kaito Shion pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Len. Luka tidak boleh tahu!

"Lalu?" Luka sedikit menggoda.

"Sudah, hanya mereka saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Luka melihat sebuah kebohongan dari raut wajah Miku. Walau samar-samar dalam ilusi sinar matahari senja saat itu, dia bisa melihat pipi Miku diwarnai oleh semburat merah muda yang hampir tidak terlihat jika tidak diperhatikan secara seksama. Sebuah nama muncul dalam benak Luka,

Kaito Shion.

Mungkin masih belum terlalu pasti tentang 'hubungan' mereka berdua, karena Luka belum mengetahui kenyataannya. Tapi entah kenapa Luka merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi antara sahabatnya dengan siswa yang populer dikelasnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, latihan selesai. Satu-persatu penonton yang ada disana meninggalkan tempat itu hingga menyisakan beberapa orang saja.

"Ayo pulang, Luka!" Miku berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Luka yang memegang erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa?" lirik Miku sedikit kesal.

"Ayo temui Rin!" Luka menyeret Miku untuk turun bersamanya ke lapangan menemui Rin yang asyik mengobrol dengan Len. Miku hanya bisa pasrah, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain.

"Rin!" panggil Luka.

Si pemilik nama itu pun menoleh kearah Luka yang juga menyeret Miku bersamanya, "Hai! Kukira kalian sudah pulang?"

"Saat bel berbunyi tadinya aku mau langsung pulang. Tapi nona ini memaksaku untuk melihat latihanmu..." Miku melirik sebal Luka yang ada disampingnya, "...Luka bilang, dia ingin menyelidi—" ucapan Miku terputus karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Luka. Len dan Rin jadi heran melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Rin masih dengan tatapan heran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok!" jawab Luka cepat.

Luka melihat tajam kearah Miku, terlihat aura hitam keluar dari dirinya. Miku bergidik ngeri, sosok Luka berubah bagaikan malaikat hitam yang siap menghukumnya tanpa ampun.

"Kapten, ini tasmu!"

Miku dan Luka dikejutkan oleh sosok seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka sambil membawa tas milik Len di tangannya.

"_Arigatou_" Len menerima tas yang diberikan oleh orang itu.

Kaito Shion.

Entah kenapa jantung Miku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat melihat pemuda itu yang sekarang berada di sampingnya.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang, Kaito?" tanya Luka.

"Rencananya aku akan _sparring_ dengan kapten setelah latihan selesai." Jawab Kaito singkat.

Luka melirik Rin, "Apa kau juga akan latihan tambahan bersama mereka?"

Rin menggeleng, "Tadinya aku mau, tapi aku tidak punya pasangan untuk melawan mereka."

Sebuah ide gila muncul di otak Luka, "Dengan Miku saja!"

"Eh?!" Miku angkat bicara, "Dengan memakai seragam? Rok?! Kau gila!" tolaknya.

"Hmmm, bukan ide yang buruk..." Len melirik Miku, "...Jika kau ikut, kita bisa latihan dengan tim 2 orang."

"Kalau kau mau ikut, aku membawa baju ganti kok!" tambah Rin.

"Tidak!" Tolak Miku cepat.

"Kau takut kalah denganku kan?" Kaito melirik Miku dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang takut padamu!" Miku melirik Kaito dengan sebal.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!"

"Oke, aku ikut latihan bersama kalian!"

Kaito tersenyum, akal-akalannya untuk membujuk Miku dengan cara mengejeknya ternyata berhasil.

Luka mengatakan ide gilanya yang kedua, "Baiklah, aku punya ide bagus!" setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka berempat, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Bagaimana jika Len satu tim dengan Rin sedangkan Miku dengan Kaito?"

"Eh?" sahut Rin dan Miku bersamaan.

"Jika Miku dan Rin satu tim, hasilnya tidak akan imbang! Jadi lebih adil jika kalian satu tim dengan mereka!" Luka menunjuk Kaito dan Len secara bergantian.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Luka!" Len dan Kaito mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, Rin! Ayo antar Miku untuk ganti baju!" Luka menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu dan menyeret mereka menuju ruang ganti.

Rin dan Miku hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti ide gila dari sahabat mereka yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Rona merah belum pudar dari pipi gadis itu, sempat dia mengira ini hanyalah mimpi. Tiga pasang mata tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan terjadi di depan mata mereka. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa pemuda yang baru dekat dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya di tempat ini, di lapangan basket, disaksikan oleh tiga orang temannya. Pemuda yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya memegang erat kedua tangan si gadis dengan erat.

Apakah gadis itu akan menolak pernyataan cintanya?

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengatur hatinya yang terguncang oleh pernyataan yang menurutnya sangat tiba-tiba. Ketika dia melihat wajah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, dia melihat kekhawatiran muncul dari raut wajah si pemuda, mungkin karena si gadis belum menjawab perasaannya.

"_Daisuki da, kimi dake o_" ujar pemuda itu sekali lagi, dia menatap kedua buah bola mata gadis itu dengan lembut, "_Hontouni daisuki, zutto zutto sobani iru yo_" lanjutnya mantap.

"Len..." ujarnya setengah berbisik, pemuda didepannya tidak henti menatap lurus pada gadis itu, menunggu jawaban atas cintanya.

Rin menghela nafas panjang, menatap Len yang berada dihadapannya. Menatap gadis itu dengan penuh kasih, hangat dan lembut.

"Len sangat romantis..." Luka berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, "...Apakah Gakupo juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu padaku?" Luka tiba-tiba melirik Miku, "Aku terharu saat ini, Miku!" Ayame tiba-tiba memeluk Miku dan air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan akhirnya tumpah. Dia menangis dipelukan Miku

_Dasar gadis drama!_ Batin Miku miris.

"Luka..." Miku menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya, "Kau belum lihat sampai bagian akhir, Luka! Tahan dulu air matamu! Rin belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Len kan?" lanjutnya.

Luka melepaskan pelukannya pada Miku, menghapus air matanya, dan kembali menatap Rin dengan Len. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menahan air matanya ini sampai dirinya mendengar jawaban Rin.

Sampai tiba akhirnya, Rin tersenyum manis pada Len. Luka yang melihatnya memegang erat Miku seakan dia sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"_Suki yo_" jawab Rin. Singkat, tapi mampu menjawab seluruh perasaan Len, "_Suki yo, __Len__..._" tambahnya.

Tangisan Luka pun lepas, dia berlari kearah Rin dan memeluknya erat, Len yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat setiap perhatian yang diberikan oleh sahabat pujaan hatinya itu.

"Rin! Aku senang! Entah kenapa aku jadi menangis seperti ini!" ujar Luka sambil sesegukan.

"Luka, kau drama sekali..." Rin memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Miku tetap diam ditempatnya, tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang bahagia. Walaupun dia tidak merasakan apa yang sedang Rin rasakan saat ini, dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaannya, senyumnya saat itu sangat berbeda. Senyuman itu bagai hipnotis baginya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau senang?" tanya pemuda disampingnya.

Miku melirik Kaito, masih dengan senyuman yang terukir dari bibirnya. "Tentu saja, aku senang! Sangat senang!" Miku tertawa kecil.

"Apa rasa kesalmu sudah hilang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh?" Miku heran, "Apa maksudmu?" senyuman itu tiba-tiba hilang.

"Saat aku melihatmu duduk di kursi penonton tadi, kau sedang kesal kan?"

"Kau... melihatku?" tanyanya sedikit tak percaya.

Kaito mengangguk. "Walaupun kau ada diantara kumpulan orang-orang tadi, aku bisa menemukanmu," Kaito melirik Miku, membuat sebuah warna merah muda merona dipipinya, "Walaupun kau berada diantara ratusan, ribuan, jutaan, milyaran, bahkan trilyunan manusia sekalipun, aku akan bisa menemukanmu." Lanjutnya.

Miku mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, apakah yang dia dengar tadi benar? Indra pendengarannya tidak rusak kan? Kenapa jantungnya terus berdetak kencang hingga dadanya terasa sesak?

"Itu karena kau gadis paling berantakan yang ada diantara mereka." Lanjut Kaito dengan cengiran lebar.

Miku menghilangkan seluruh pikiran anehnya, sekarang dia kesal luar biasa dengan seorang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. "Kaito...!" bentaknya keras.

Kaito menatap Miku dengan tatapan jahilnya, "Itu memang kenyatannya Miku! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Aku benci padamu!"

"Memangnya aku tidak benci padamu?"

"Ahh.. terserah saja, aku tidak peduli lagi."

Tiga pasang mata memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua. Entah kenapa, ucapan benci itu terdengar seperti kebalikan dari kata itu sendiri. Dibalik kata-kata benci mereka, mengandung arti yang tersirat.

Sayang.

Cinta.

**Chapter 4**

**Confused**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sore ga, Ai Deshou**

**By Kaze95**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

haihaihai, athor kembali lagi setelah lama menghilang dari peradaban hahahaha XD

maaf yah, author banyak banget tugas semester ini :'( jadi mungkin aga lama untuk update

mohon pengertiannya ya minna :)

tapi tenang aja ko, walau lama, author pasti update fic-nya ko hehehe

happy reading minna :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Confuse**

Kehebohan, itulah yang dapat menjelaskan suasana kelas 2-C pada jam istirahat hari ini. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena sikap sang Ketua Murid yang tidak diduga-duga dilakukan olehnya. Apa? Dengan terang-terangan, dia mengajak Rin untuk makan siang bersamanya di kantin. Tentu saja si gadis sangat terkejut, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. Lalu? Tentu saja kehebohan siswi-siswi dikelas karena mengetahui bahwa mereka berstatus 'pacaran' sebelumnya mereka hanya tahu hubungan kedua orang itu adalah sama-sama berstatus 'kapten' tim basket putra dan putri SMU Vocaloid. Beberapa hari yang lalu Len menyetakan perasaannya pada Rin, dan setelah itu tidak ada perubahan saat dikelas, mereka sama-sama seolah tidak terlalu dekat. Maka dari itu tidak ada yang curiga dengan hubungan mereka Sedangkan hari ini? Tiba-tiba si Ketua Murid mengajak Rin dengan terang-terangan untuk makan siang bersamanya dikantin, tentu saja mereka terkejut.

Rin memang gadis biasa, dia sedikit tomboy. Tapi jika diperhatikan, aura kecantikan yang dipancarkannya begitu alami. Dia jago bermain basket, hal itu dibuktikan dengan statusnya sebegai kapten tim basket putri SMU Vocaloid.

Sedangkan Len? Sebelum Kaito datang kekelas itu sebagai murid pindahan baru dan mengalahkan pamor si Ketua Murid, Len merupakan _icon_ kelas 2-C. Kenapa? Karena dia hampir dapat dikatakan sempurna, dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, cerdas, _cool_, dan pesona-pesona lain yang membuat seorang gadis bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Dia selalu membuat strategi ampuh saat pertandingan basket, karena itulah dia dinobatkan menjadi kapten tim basket putra SMU Vocaloid.

"Miku... aku ingin seperti Rin..." keluh Luka.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja Gakupo kencan?" tanya Miku sambil melahap onigiri isi _negi_ yang biasa dia makan saat makan siang.

"Mudah untuk dikatakan, namun sulit dipraktekkan." Luka menopang dagu dengan tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tidak akan seberani itu mengajaknya kencan!" tambahnya.

Miku mengamati Luka yang sedang dilanda 'frustasi', "Jika Gakupo jatuh cinta pada orang lain bagaimana?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak boleh!" raut wajah sahabatnya itu mulai panik.

"Kalau begitu, mulai pendekatan dari sekarang, Luka-_chan_! Kau tidak mau kan hal yang tadi kusedutkan tiba-tiba terjadi!?"

"Tapi... Gakupo sepertinya hanya menganggapku tidak lebih dari teman masa kecilnya." Luka kembali frustasi.

Miku memutar bola matanya, mencari cara lain untuk memotivasi gadis frustasi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sahabat bisa jadi cinta loh..." goda Miku setengah berbisik, namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh gadis itu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi penasehat cinta, Miku-_chan_?" lirik Luka penuh selidik.

"Aku sudah buktikan itu kok..." Miku ingat tentang kisah cinta kakaknya, Mikuo dan Neru.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Luka.

"Tentu saja tidak! Jika perlu, kau bisa mengintrogasi kakakku untuk mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Tapi bagaimana cara mengajak Gakupo agar mau kencan denganku?"

"Bagaimana jika kalian kuajak ke taman bermain hari minggu besok?" Rin tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Lalu?" kedua gadis yang ada dihadapannya masih bingung dengan ajakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Len mengajakku kencan minggu besok, tadinya mau kutolak..." Rin memandang mereka berdua bergantian, "...Tapi tadi dia bilang, aku boleh ajak kalian berdua bersamaku, soalnya dia punya 6 tiket." Rin tertawa kecil.

"_Hontou!?"_ Luka yang mendengarnya jadi bersemangat, cengiran lebar menghiasi raut wajah gadis itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Rin!" sela Miku.

"Apa?"

"Berarti ada satu tiket yang akan terbuang sia-sia, soalnya jika aku, kau, Luka, Gakupo, dan Len berarti hanya 5 orang..."

"Tenang saja, Len sudah memperhitungkannya kok!" Rin melirik seorang pemuda yang sedang mengobrol dengan Len bersama yang lainnya di dekat pintu kelas, "Len akan mengajak Kaito untuk menemanimu." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Memang dia mau?" walaupun masih tidak percaya, rona merah muda mewarnai pipi gadis itu. Kedua sahabatnya tersenyum mengartikan raut wajahnya yang terlihat senang saat dirinya tahu bahwa pemuda itu akan ikut menemaninya dihari munggu nanti.

Rin mengangguk, "Bahkan tadi sebenarnya bukan Len yang mengajak, tapi Kaito menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menemanimu, Miku-_chan_." Ujarnya dengan nada yang menggoda, disusul gelak tawa dari Luka yang semakin membuat rona merah muda dipipi si gadis berubah jadi merah sempurna.

"Pasti dia hanya mau mengejekku mati-matian saja seperti kemarin!" Miku pura-pura menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya sedang dia rasakan dengan menunjukkan raut wajah kesal.

.

.

.

Mikuo memperhatikan gerak-gerik adik perempuannya yang sejak tadi melamun di ruang tamu. Gadis itu duduk menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada meja, pandangannya kosong, dan sesekali dia mendesah pelan. Sikap gadis itu sungguh tidak biasa.

Miku, dia tengah dilanda oleh kebingungan yang membuatnya melamun sejak tadi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Luka berhasil mengajak Gakupo untuk pergi bersama mereka ke taman ria.

_Lalu apa yang membuat gadis itu bingung?_

Alasan pertamanya adalah, si gadis sedang sibuk memikirkan nasibnya besok. Jika Kaito tidak menawarkan dirinya secara terang-terangan untuk menemaninya ditaman ria, mungkin bisa saja dia mengajak Mikuo untuk menemaninya. Alasan kedua adalah, entah kenapa dia merasa berdebar-debar jika memikirkan tentang hari minggu yang akan datang beberapa jam lagi menggantikan hari sabtu. Dan alasan terakhir adalah, dia bingung harus memakai baju apa besok. Jujur, mungkin ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Namun bagi gadis itu, mungkin ini seperti kencan.

Kencan pertamanya.

Mikuo duduk disamping kanan Miku, "Oi! Miku-_chan_, kenapa kau melamun?" ada sedikit rasa khawatir dari nada bicaranya, "Masalahmu berat ya? Ceritakan pada kakakmu ini, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"_Onii-san_..." jeda sejenak sebelum Miku melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa yang harus aku bingung memikirkan tentang hari esok." Desah Miku.

Mikuo merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap seorang Miku yang biasanya tidak pernah memikirkan hari esok. Dan sekarang, dia malah memikirkan hari esok?

"Hey, ini tidak lucu, adikku yang manis! Katakan apa masalahmu!?" Mikuo tambah khawatir.

"Intinya begini, besok aku akan jalan-jalan bersama Luka dan Rin..."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bingung?" tanya Mikuo.

"Masalahnya adalah, ada tiga orang pria yang akan menemani kami..."

"Apa?!" Mikuo terlonjak kaget, pasalnya ini bukan hal yang biasa untuknya. Dia belum siap melepas adik perempuannya yang manis pada orang lain. Ini sebuah kencan! Dan ini merupakan kencan pertama bagi adik mereka. "Serius?!" tanya Mikuo sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari si adik.

Miku mengangguk, "Rencananya sih, aku mau membantu acara pendekatan Luka dengan Gakupo..." jeda sejenak, "...Tiba-tiba Rin mengajak kami untuk menemaninya kencan ke taman ria."

"Lanjutkan!" sahut Mikuo dengan tidak sabaran.

"Pacar Rin punya 6 tiket. Nah, logikanya pasti Rin akan sibuk berduaan dengan pacarnya. Lalu, Luka pasti akan sibuk dengan Gakupo..."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" potong Mikuo.

Miku menghela nafas panjang, "Aku akan bersama dengan Kaito." pipi Miku merona merah ketika menyebutkan nama pemuda itu.

"Kaito itu orang babak belur yang kau bawa kemari kan? Kau akan pergi bersamanya?" Mikuo sedikit panik.

Miku mengangguk, "Kenapa kalian panik begitu?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya.

"Itu namanya kencan adikku yang manis!" Mikuo mencubit pipi kiri Miku dengan gemasnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Ternyata adikku ini mulai dewasa ya?!" keluh Mikuo.

"Mikuo-_nii_, aku tidak menyebut itu sebagai 'kencan'!" bantah Miku.

"Dari raut wajahmu, dan gerak-gerikmu sejak tadi, sepertinya aku bisa menebak sesuatu..." Mikuo melirik adiknya.

"Apa?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya.

Mikuo mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya, dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan menggoda, "Diam-diam kau suka pada orang itu ya?"

"Tidak mungkin!" elak Miku.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Miku!" Mikuo mengelus ubun-ubun adiknya dengan lembut, "Mungkin kau belum dapat menyadarinya, tapi aku bisa tahu dari raut wajahmu yang tiba-tiba berubah ketika kau mengatakan tentang orang itu."

"Memangnya raut wajahku jadi seperti apa ketika mengatakan orang menyebalkan itu?!" Miku melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Pipimu merah!" Mikuo terkikik geli melihat pipi adiknya yang semerah buah tomat. "Itu salah satu bukti jika kau sedang jatuh cinta pada orang itu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka pada orang itu! dia itu super menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan suara merdunya, membuat sebuah melodi yang indah dipagi hari. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik menyusup melewati daun-daun pepohonan, membuat udara sejuk di pagi ini.

Sesuai rencana mereka tempo hari, hari ini merupakan hari perjanjian mereka. Seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek sedang sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan untuk kencan pertamanya bersama sang pujaan hati. Sudah 2 jam dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya, mondar-mandir didepan cermin dengan baju yang berbeda-beda. Hari ini adalah hari spesial baginya, dia ingin terlihat sempurna dihadapan orang itu. Rin ingin membuat perbedaan dengan _style_-nya hari ini.

Pukul 9 pagi, mereka berkumpul di Shinjuku Station, untuk naik bus menuju Fuji-Q Highland. Perjalanan menuju Fuji-Q Highland_, _memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam. Fuji-Q Highland adalah sebuah Theme Park yang terletak di kaki gunung Fuji. Theme Park ini terkenal sebagai Theme Park yang memiliki roller coaster terbaik di Jepang dan rumah hantu dengan durasi terlama di Jepang.

Rin mengubah _style_ berpakaiannya menjadi lebih feminim, dia terlihat cantik dalam balutan baju lengan panjang berwarna coklat yang dia padukan dengan rok pendek setengah paha warna _cream_ dengan sepatu boots hitam sepanjang lutut dan tidak lupa band pita warna putih besar yang selalu bertengger dikepalanya.

Sedangkan Luka memakai baju berwarna _pink_ lengan pendek dengan rok putih dengan corak bunga mawar disisi roknya yang berlipit-lipit sepanjang lutut. Luka juga mengkriting ujung rambutnya sehingga dia terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Dua pasang mata pemuda tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan mereka dari sosok 'bidadari' yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Mereka berubah drastis..." desis Miku setengah berbisik. Gadis itu hanya bisa membandingkan penampilan kedua sahabatnya itu yang begitu cantik dengan dirinya. Miku hanya memakai T-shirt lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan model _turtle neck_ yang biasa dia kenakan setiap hari, lalu celana _jeans_ ketat berwarna abu muda dan sepatu _skate_ abu dengan garis-garis berwarna merah. Soal tatanan rambutnya? Dia mengikat ponytail rambutnya tanpa tambahan aksesoris.

"Mereka cantik ya..." Kaito melirik Miku yang berdiri disampingnya, memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, "...Beda denganmu."

Miku memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaito, "Yayaya, mereka memang cantik. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengatakan aku lebih jelek dari mereka."

Ada rasa sakit yang muncul di hatinya ketika Kaito mengatakan hal itu, dadanya terasa sesak. Apa benar jika dia jatuh cinta pada mahluk menyebalkan yang populer dengan sejuta pesona ini? Tidak mungkin.

Bus yang mereka tunggu pun datang, Luka duduk bersebelahan dengan Gakupo, seorang pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka sudah berteman sejak usia gadis itu 6 tahun. Pemuda itu sedikit cerewet dan suka bercanda, tidak jarang Luka dijahili olehnya. Lalu dibelakang mereka ada pasangan Rin-Len. Sementara Miku duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda paling menyebalkan, Kaito.

Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis itu hanya melihat keluar jendela bus yang sedang melaju. Setidaknya dia beruntung duduk disamping jendela, dia sedikit terhibur dengan pemandangan area pegunungan yang sejuk dengan pepohonan rindang. Tapi rasa kesal itu kembali datang ketika dia melihat bayangan Kaito yang duduk disampingnya dari kaca, pandangan pemuda itu lurus kearahnya. Miku tidak dapat mengartikan pandangan Kaito. Akhirnya, sepanjang perjalanan Miku dengan Kaito hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah sampai di Fuji-Q Highland_, _dari pintu masuk sudah terdengar suara Roller Coaster yang membuat Rind an Luka merinding.

"Tema jalan-jalan kita ini uji nyali ya?" wajah Luka mendadak pucat ketika melihat roller coaster yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Gakupo.

"Sedikit..." Luka tersenyum pada Gakupo dengan terpaksa, sambil sedikit menutupi kepanikannya.

Sebenarnya diantara ketiga gadis itu yang paling takut dengan seluruh wahana ekstrim dengan ketinggian yang beragam yang ada disini adalah Rin. Gadis itu takut dengan ketinggian. Sementara Luka, mungkin masih dapat melawan rasa takutnya itu, tapi jika diajak ke wahana _Obake Yashiki, _mungkin dia akan berpikir dua kali. Yang tenang-tenang disini hanya Miku dengan ekspresi datarnya, entah apa arti dari ekspresinya. Mungkin dia terlalu takut, atau mungkin dia tidak takut sama sekali.

"Hey, kita taruhan yuk!" sahut Gakupo dengan semangat.

"Taruhan apa?" ujar mereka berlima serempak.

Gakupo melihat kearah mereka bergantian, dan mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya, "Pertama, kita akan buat kelompok berpasangan." Gakupo melirik Luka, "Aku akan satu tim dengan Luka."

Pandangan Gakupo beralih pada Len, "Kau setuju kan, satu tim dengan gadis itu?" Gakupo menunjuk Rin.

Len mengangguk.

Dan terakhir, pandangan Gakupo tertuju pada Miku dan Kaito. Gakupo melihat raut wajah kesal pada gadis itu, sedangkan pemuda disebelahnya hanya diam. Akhirnya dia membuat sebuah ide yang dapat membuat mereka lebih baik.

Gakupo berjalan mendekati MIku dan Kaito, setelah berada dihadapan mereka, Gakupo tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Hmmm sepertinya aku harus menghukum kalian..." ujarnya.

"Menghukum?" ujar mereka serempak.

Gakupo memegang tangan kanan Kaito dan tangan Kiri Miku dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menyatukannya. Len, Rin dan Luka yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli, "Kalian tidak boleh melepaskan pegangan tangan kalian sampai pulang nanti!" Gakupo menyeringai seram.

"Apa?!" Miku panik, "Dengan orang ini?!" dia melirik pemuda disebelahnya dengan sebal.

Kaito menatap balik gadis disebelahnya dengan pandangan yang dingin, lalu mendesah pelan, "Mau bagaimana lagi... ini seperti kutukan bagiku." Ujar Kaito.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu kecewa!" Miku memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal.

"Ingat ya! Kalian tidak boleh melepaskan pegangan tangan kalian sampai pulang!" jelas Gakupo.

.

.

.

Ketiga pasangan itu mulai menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada di Fuji-Q Highland. Sempat Luka dan Rin menolak untuk menaiki beberapa wahana yang membuat mereka bergidik ngeri karena hamper semua wahana disana cukup menguji adrenalin mereka. Luka bahkan harus melawan rasa takutnya ketika berada di _Obake Yashiki_.

Berebeda dengan nasib kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat romantis bersama pasangannya masing-masing, Miku hampir tidak bisa menikmati jalan-jalannya saat ini. Walaupun gadis itu menyukai segala wahana dari yang tidak menyeramkan hingga paling menyeramkan di tempat itu, dia tidak bisa menikmatinya. Itu karena sosok pemuda yang sejak tadi memegang pergelangan tangannya. Jika saja bukan karena hukuman dari Gakupo, mungkin dia bisa saja menikmati jalan-jalan 'gratis' ini. Miku hanya terdiam, sejak tadi dia hanya bisa memerhatikan kedua sahabatnya. Sesekali dia tertawa geli melihat pandangan horor sahabatnya yang harus uji nyali ketika menaiki wahana disini.

Kaito tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya, hampir tidak ada suara yang dia ucapkan. Sikap pemuda itu membuat Miku semakin tidak bersemangat.

_Mereka cantik ya, beda denganmu..._

_ Ini seperti kutukan bagiku..._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Miku, membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk. Dia ingin jalan-jalan ini selesai, sehingga dia bisa pulang.

Wajah Luka dan Rin sudah tidak bisa dibayangkan, mereka benar-benar pucat. Sempat Miku berpikir, mungkin keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul saat mereka menaklukan rasa takutnya adalah kekuatan dari cinta yang diberikan oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Aku akan beli es krim untuk kalian bersama Gakupo, kalian tunggu saja disini." Ujar Len.

Mereka istirahat di bangku panjang di sisi jalan, Miku terkikik geli melihat wajah Luka dan Rin yang seperti zombie di _Obake Yashiki_ tadi, "Rin, Luka, kalian seperti zombie!" akhirnya tawanya yang sejak tadi dia tahan lepas juga.

"_Urusai_!" Luka melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan kesal, "Miku, apa kau tidak takut sama sekali?" tanyanya heran. Luka hampir tidak melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang ditunjukan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau tidak normal ya, Miku?" tambah Rin.

Miku menggeleng, "Rin, aku manusia normal kok! Aku juga punya rasa takut."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak takut?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena melihat wajah lucu kalian ketika takut!"

Luka melirik Kaito yang duduk disamping Miku, "Oi, Kaito! Kau benar tentang gadis ini, dia menyebalkan!"

Kaito hanya terkikik geli, "Dia bukan hanya menyebalkan, tapi juga keras kepala!" tambahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Miku mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kaito, dia kesal. Luka dan Rin melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Bukannya saat insiden pengeroyokan itu kau memang keras kepala kan?" Kaito membalas tatapan Miku dengan lirikan tajam.

"Setidaknya kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena aku menolongmu!"

"O ya?"

"Kau hampir mati jika aku tidak menolongmu!"

"Aku tidak akan mudah mati semudah itu, _baka_!"

"Aku hampir saja pingsan ketika membawamu ke rumahku! Kau itu berat, Kaito!"

"Yayaya, setidaknya terimakasih untuk mengobatiku dan mengizinkanku untuk menginap dirumahmu, Miku-_chan_!" pandangan Kaito berubah jadi sedikit menggoda, dia melirik Luka dan Rin yang melongo setelah mendengar cerita Miku yang selama ini disembunyikan olehnya.

"Miku, apa maksudnya pengeroyokan?" tanya Rin.

"Eh? i.. i... itu..."

"Kaito pernah menginap dirumahmu?"

Miku melirik Kaito dengan tatapan sebal. Dia juga merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena keceplosan menceritakan insiden pengeroyokan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Luka dan Rin terus bertanya soal kejadian itu, membuat Miku bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana.

"Kau... berkelahi?" Luka masih belum percaya setelah Miku menceritakan semuanya.

"Serius kau berkelahi?!" tambah Rin.

"Apa masalah jika aku berkelahi?" keluh Miku.

"Miku! Kau itu seorang gadis! Apa jadinya jika kau suka berkelahi? Nanti tidak akan ada pria yang tertarik padamu!" bentak mereka serempak.

Miku sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Jika berkelahi bisa berdampak tidak akan ada pria yang tertarik padanya, mungkin tidak masalah. Toh pemuda yang ada disampingnya juga menganggap dirinya sebagai gadis jadi-jadian. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu selalu mengejek dirinya yang selalu berantakan, cuek, dan ejekan-ejekan lain yang begitu menyakitkan.

Akhirnya Miku angkat bicara, "Aku tidak peduli! Tidak masalah jika tidak ada yang tertarik padaku!"

"Sikapmu benar-benar tidak manis!" ujar Kaito.

"Aku mengerti, Kaito! Aku hanya gadis jadi-jadian seperti yang selalu kau katakan! Jadi tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padaku karena aku sudah mengerti!" ujar Miku kesal.

"Miku, Kaito, jangan berkelahi ditempat seperti ini..." bisik Luka.

Miku menunjuk ke arah Kaito, "Salahkan pria ini!"

"Kaito... apa tidak apa-apa jika hubunganmu dengan Miku jadi lebih buruk karena masalah ini?" Rin sedikit khawatir.

Miku tidak mau bicara apapun lagi, dia terlalu kesal karena sikap Kaito. Dia tidak tahan jika terus-terusan berdebat soal 'apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang gadis'. Seandainya setelah ini Kaito jadi membencinya, mungkin itu tidak akan jadi masalah besar bagi pemuda itu, toh dia banyak _fans_ yang dapat menghiburnya setiap hari. Dia tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Kaito.

_Deg!_

Miku menghela nafas panjang, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Sesekali dia melihat kearah Kaito, pemuda itu mesih tetap memegang tangannya.

_Apakah sebelumnya Kaito pernah memegang tangan seorang gadis, dan berkencan dengan gadis itu?_

Kaito memang sedikit misterius jika menyangkut urusan hati. Walaupun banyak gadis yang menyukainya dan tidak segan menyatakan perasaan mereka secara langsung, dia selalu menolaknya.

_Apa mungkin dia menolak semua gadis karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih?_

Mungkin ada benarnya juga jika Kaito menolak gadis-gadis jika alasannya seperti itu. Mungkin saja dia sudah punya kekasih sewaktu di Inggris, dan dia mencoba untuk setia padanya.

_Jika dia punya kekasih, gadis itu seperti apa ya?_

Jika melihat penampilan Kaito, mungkin gadis yang jadi kekasihnya pasti cantik. Mana mungkin pemuda setampan dia mau dengan gadis yang biasa saja.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa, sedih, kesal yang bercampur dirasakan oleh Miku. Tapi kenapa dia merasakan hal itu? toh dirinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan pribadi pemuda itu.

_Mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada K__a__ito, __Miku._

Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu muncul dipikirannya. Apa benar jika dirinya menyukai Kaito? Pemuda itu hanya temannya, tidak lebih. Segera dia membuang jauh prasangka yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya tadi.

_Mungkin kau belum dapat menyadarinya, tapi __aku__ bisa tahu dari raut wajahmu yang tiba-tiba berubah ketika kau mengatakan tentang orang itu._

Miku teringat kata-kata kakaknya kemarin malam. Dia memegang dadanya, merasakan getaran dari jantungnya yang sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah benar dia menyukai Kaito? Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyadari? Mungkinkah itu benar, jika dia menyukai Kaito?

_Kau menyukainya, __Miku__._

Seolah pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri, kalimat itu muncul tiba-tiba dari dirinya.

Miku berbisik pelan, "Aku menyukainya, aku menyukai Kaito..."

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Confession**

**Review?**


End file.
